


Fanboy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [15]
Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fangirl (Book) Fusion, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, College Student Ben Solo, M/M, Rey and Ben are twins, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Ben Solo goes off to college, he’s already nervous (to say the least) about the whole experience. He didn’t expect everything else that followed, including falling in love.





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on theavengingcannibal’s list of AUs. I was going to post it on Tumblr, but I was afraid that, once again, it would get too large.
> 
> There’s definitely going to be some differences. I’m not going to be doing a page-for-page remake of Fangirl. Ben is not Cath, after all. Et cetera.

When Ben Solo first saw the young man in his room, all tousle-haired and smiling, his first thought was wondering if that was Temmin Wexley. 

That was his room assignment, after all. Temmin Wexley. 

“Are you Temmin Wexley?” he said. 

“Snap?” the young man said. “Oh, he’s just getting everything set up.” He smiled a little crookedly. “I’m just a friend of his. And you must be Ben.”

He held out a hand. Ben didn’t take it; he was carrying a box anyway. What did the man expect from him? 

“Let me help you with that,” the man said. He took the box from Ben’s hands, and Ben couldn’t help but be grateful. Meanwhile, the bed on the other side of the room was already covered with clothes and boxes. 

“Do you have more stuff downstairs? We’re just finished.” the man said. “We’re going to Pear’s. They’ve got burgers the size of your fist.” He looked at Ben. “Make a fist.”

Ben did. 

“Basically that size,” said the man. “Do you have more boxes downstairs? You’ve got to have more boxes. Are you hungry?”

”Not at the moment,” Ben said. 

The man held out his hand again. “I’m Poe,” he said. “Poe Dameron. Snap’s just getting here.” 

Ben took his hand and shook it. 

Another man appeared, stocky and rather tall, not as big as Ben but definitely competing for that title, dressed in a plain T-shirt and jeans. “Hey,” he said. “Just getting set up back there. If you’ve got feng shui issues, feel free to move my shit.”

”All right.” 

Snap turned to Poe. “Ready?”

Poe turned to Ben. “Coming?”

Ben shook his head. “Just have to get set up in here.”

The door shut behind them and Ben began organizing. Put on an interview with one of the authors of the book series he was reading — and writing fanfiction for — finding different places to store his stuff. Rey would be okay, he hoped. He’d been so used to looking after his twin, and he could only hope she wasn’t getting herself into too much trouble. 

Their dad came up later, with Rey. “This is really nice,” he said. 

“It’s nothing special,” Ben said. 

“You’ve got a nice view of campus.”

”I suppose.” Ben turned to Rey. “What about you?”

Rey shrugged. “My room faces a parking lot. According to Google Earth, at least.”

Rey, meanwhile, was pretty confident in this college stuff. Easy for her to say. After all, she was made for making friends, unlike her substantially nerdier twin brother. She and her roommate, Jess, had gone shopping for dorm-room stuff together while Ben had felt a strange sort of jealousy over not being able to bond with his twin like that. 

Their father walked over towards Ben. “You okay?” he said. 

Ben nodded. “It’s all new,” he said. 

“I can see that. Next stop, Edwards Hall. Second stop, pizza buffet. Last stop, my sad and empty nest.”

“No pizza,” Rey said. “Sorry, Dad. Jess and I are going to the freshman barbecue tonight.” She looked at Ben. “You should go too.”

”I can’t.”

His dad smiled. “You could go. Meet new people.”

”All I’m going to be doing for the next month or so is meet new people. Right now, I choose pizza.”

Rey sighed. 

“Sounds good to me,” their father said. They headed to Valentino’s in that moment, and Ben took in the people passing by. The numerous people. It was at Valentino’s that they talked. 

“Is everything okay? I mean, you and your sister...you’ve never fought like this before.” their father said. 

“I’m just worried for her.”

”You don’t have to be. She’s pretty good at taking care of herself.”

Ben smiled faintly. “Yeah. Tired?”

“Bit of a hard day. But I’m proud of you, kiddo. You and your sister both. Can’t believe you two are growing up...”

”Yeah.” Ben smiled faintly. “Neither can I.”


End file.
